


The teacher

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 case, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OC character - Freeform, Saving the Day, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: The 9-1-1 team are called to a primary school to save the day. The team end up having a teacher stick around the house for a while. They learn a bit about her as they go along.
Kudos: 5





	The teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s ramblings: This has been bouncing around my head for ages so it feels good to get it down on paper.

The team were sat around the dining table scoffing food down. Having a captain that could cook was good at the best of times but when he was in a creative mood and wanted to try out new recipes it was amazing!

“Hey, is there anymore?” Buck asked, his plate looked like it hadn’t even had any food on it. 

“Buck we could put that back in the cupboard it’s so clean” Chim said shovelling another forkful in.

“Please don’t I watched him lick it!” Hen said, disgust written all over her face.

“Of course, there’s more it’s in the oven” Bobby answered chuckling at his team, he didn’t miss how Eddie snuck to the oven too. “Glad you like the food, May inspired me to try it.” There were a few aws and eye rolls from the table, Bobby just grinned.

The alarm sounded calling the 118 team to a school. No call was a good call but schools were always particularly bad, especially a primary school. Kids under 11 didn’t deserve to be traumatised in their own school, no one did. They hit the road and reached the school in record time. He saw his wife and his heart flipped a little, he was never sure if it was because he was happy to see her, or that she was potentially in danger, or he knew if she was there, he felt safe. 

“Hey! We have a shooter in the school, we need you here because there is a classroom up there with a teacher and kids” she pointed up to the top floor of the school where they could see a teacher looking out of the window. 

“Alright Eddie and Buck get the truck ladder to that window. Chim and Hen get ready for triage.

“We have started triage on the field, they aren’t colour coded but the officers standing in front of each group will tell you what group they are” Athena added pointing towards the field there were 3 groups. The first was huge, the middle had 60 people and the last had only 5. Bobby knew the 5 people were the serious injuries and he prayed they wouldn’t be adding to that group. Chim and Hen disappeared towards the groups.

“What’s happening inside?” Bobby asked as his team moved away. His wife sighed, hands on her belt. 

“Shooter came into the school, got everyone apart from that last class out. He is the dad of one of the kids, custody battle he won’t win so he’s decided this is his only option.”

“So, the kid is in there with the teacher?” Bobby asked, concerned for his team’s safety if they were to go up there.

“No, no. That’s the teaching assistant, the teacher and the kid have disappeared. The shooter is hunting around the school for them. Unfortunately, he won’t let anyone in until he finds his son, the officers in contact with him have told him you are emptying that room he has one of his goons supervising.” Bobby radioed this information through to his team. He got an ok from Buck and Eddie.

“It’s ready to go Cap can we get to the window and start evacuating?” Buck’s voice came over the radio. Bobby gave him the ok. 

Buck started crawling up the ladder as Eddie controlled it and got it to the window. When Buck got to the window he looked into the eyes of a terrified woman, she backed away from the window and was replaced with a big guy in all black holding a gun. He looked Buck up and down, just to play it safe Buck held his hands up.

“You armed!” the goon shouted through the window.

“No!” Buck shouted back, “just here for the kids and the teacher like the police and your boss agreed”

“He’s not my boss” the window was opened and Buck stepped inside. All of the children were hidden underneath the tables, the goon grabbed the teacher and held her in front of him. “Insurance policy” 

“You don’t need it but ok for now” Buck knelt down on the floor and looked at all of the small scared faces before him. “Hi guys! I am Buck, I am a fire fighter. I know we are all really scared at the moment but we are going to be brave and get out of here, how does that sound?” a few children nodded. 

“Let’s get started I need to be searching for the bitch and the boy” 

“Let’s not use that kind of language in front of the kids, hey” Buck couldn’t help but comment. “So we are going to crawl out from under the tables, get to the window and slowly climb down the ladder, my friend Eddie will meet you half way and get you down. Let’s start with you buddy” Buck reached out a hand to the child closest to him. The boy took his hand crawled out and made for the window, Buck followed and waved at Eddie. 

“I crawl to him?” the boy asked looking at the ladder.

“Yup” Buck helped get him on the ladder and watched as he crawled away. He looked down and saw that Bobby had set up a crash mat just in case. These kids were probably going to be better at climbing the ladder than most adults.

After emptying out most of the room there was one boy left, he was squashed into the corner of the room under the table in a little ball. 

“Hey bud so you’re the last one, come on out” the boy didn’t move at all. “It’s safe I promise” Buck looked back at the teacher.

“He’s autistic, he won’t come out” the teacher said. “Let me speak to him” the goon pulled his arm around her shoulders holding her in place. She let out a squeal and held her hands up.

“I’m not stupid, you just want me unprotected so that you can shoot me”

“No, I want this kid to be safe” Buck stood up his hands up too, “take me instead and let the teacher and the kid go. Or you can just walk out and help your boss”

“Come here, I need to make sure no one can get in through that window” Buck walked over to him and allowed himself to be held, the gun pressing against his temple. His heart jumped, he kept his hands up. The teacher got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the table. After a few minutes of murmuring and talking the boy crawled out and sat on the floor. The teacher followed. 

“I’m going to pick him up and leave. Ok?” Buck could see the slight tremor in her hands but her voice was strong. The goon nodded and pressed the gun a little further into Buck’s skin. She scooped up the boy and walked to the window. “Ok now you get down and crawl down the ladder” 

“No!” the boy screamed making them all jump, the gun shifted to Buck’s neck. The teacher tried to pry his arms from around her neck but it was a vice grip. She started to panic slightly. 

“Call to Eddie he can help” Buck said, the goon took a few steps back towards the door. 

“Eddie! He won’t let go” she shouted, Buck heard Eddie climbing up the ladder, he appeared at the window and took in the situation, the death glare he gave the man made Buck feel proud. After a little coaxing the boy latched on to Eddie, he and the teacher disappeared from the window. 

“Your turn now” Buck was shoved towards the window, he climbed out and watched as he shut the window and locked it. Then barricaded it.

He reached the truck but didn’t retract the ladder. He hit the floor and was instantly grabbed by Eddie, he cupped his face and checked his head.

“I’m fine!” Buck said, swatting away Eddie’s hands.

“You had a gun to your head”

“Yeah well everyone got out ok” Eddie just sighed and playfully shoved Buck, he didn’t miss the idiot that was mumbled under his breath. Athena appeared with Cap.

“Is that window still a viable option for getting in there?” she asked.

“No he locked and then barricaded it”

“Damn it!” 

“What’s wrong with the front door?” Eddie asked

“Same as the window. These guys did not want anybody in” Athena said as they started walking towards the field.

“When he finds his son, what is his escape plan?” Eddie asked.

“Ha you have trained them well” Athena laughed, “he asked the exact same question. He got into reception because he is a known face and then used the guns to get all the way in. Like I said before he started emptying rooms that weren’t his sons. He is on the phone with the head teacher, well he was he is now on the phone with a negotiator”

“So the kid’s teacher must have realised what was happening and she took the kid?” Buck asked, a mixture of shocked and impressed that a teacher would do that.

“Yup and we have no idea where she took him but then neither does the father. He says when he gets his son, he wants all units to back away and for a car to be here, full tank, ready for him and his team to go”

“So he is an idiot” Bobby commented, “no way is he getting far from the school” 

“Exactly!” Athena said, “but they have guns so they could cause damage if they get out of that school. Our best bet is to breach, find the kid and get him out. The dad will have no choice but to surrender” 

Bobby sped off towards the head mistress, she was biting her nails while listening to the negotiator talk to the father. By the sounds of the dad’s voice he was pissed to say the least. 

“Ma’am, may I have a word” Bobby shocked her out of her trance. She wiped her hand on her pencil skirt, straightened her blazer and walked over to Athena with him.

“Hey Cap all medical needs are sorted. Parents are at the barrier, we have given the all clear for kids to start being sent home and the staff” Chim called as he and Hen made their way over.

“Oh thank goodness!” the headmistress exclaimed.

“Ma’am-“

“Wendy please!” 

“Wendy” Bobby gently held her elbow to get her to focus on him. “Is there access to the school from the roof?”

“Yes, well kind of, from the library there is a skylight that opens onto the roof but it’s very difficult to access” 

“Ok and what’s the teacher’s name, the one who’s in there with the boy?” Athena asked.

“Miss Miller, Sarah. She’s been here as long as I have…” Wendy trailed off clearly overwhelmed with the scenario she found herself in. 

“Thank you, can you stay to answer any more questions?” Athena asked, she just nodded so the sergeant sent her back to the negotiator, shouting at one of the other officers to support her and make sure she was ok.

“If we breach through the roof we could alert them to our location and they would have the upper hand” Eddie said, his military training apparent.

“But if we get in there quiet enough then we have a chance” Athena added, “if you boys can get a route from that roof into the school I will get SWAT in there and we might be able to end this. By the sounds of the negotiator’s reports the dad is not getting any calmer and is on a war path to kill the teacher and run with the kid”

“How many are there in the building?” Hen asked.

“Only 3 but all armed”

“And in body armour” Buck added. Athena nodded.

“Let’s get to that roof”

Bobby controlled the ladder as his team climbed up with equipment. He followed them up, leaving Hen on the ground just in case something happened and medical attention was needed. On the roof they found the sky light. Chim lay on his stomach and looked through it.

“Looks clear Cap” he sat back and looked at Bobby, he nodded and the team got to work smashing the sky light and clearing as much glass as they could. Behind them they could hear SWAT clambering up the ladder towards them.

“Thank you Captain Nash we will take it from here” the SWAT leader said as they reached the firefighters, he slapped Bobby on the shoulder and the firefighters took a step back.

“Hello…” a small, uncertain voice called. “Did someone say captain…” all of them looked at each other confused. 

“Yes my name is Captain Nash”

“Is that like Captain America?” his team chuckled slightly. 

“I am a firefighter” Bobby answered.

“I need the police” the voice replied.

“I am police son, Captain King with SWAT.”

“Ok, I am going to come out now” they all watched as a little boy appeared below them, he had been hiding behind a book shelve underneath a pile of pillows and bean bags. “Miss Miller said only to come out if it was the police.”

“Good job mate, we are the police so let’s get you out of there” after a little chat about who was better equipped to get the boy out, Eddie was being lowered down in a harness. 

“Hi my name is Eddie” he said as he unclipped himself and started to get the boy ready to be hauled up. 

“Hi I’m Joey” the boy was shaking like a leaf. Eddie couldn’t help but give him quick hug while strapping him into the harness. He pulled on the rope and smiled as the boy was slowly pulled up. He heard him chatting away to the team and SWAT. The rope dropped back down. 

“Hold it!” a voice said from behind him, Eddie stiffened. The gun pressed against his back. “I thought you said you searched this room.”

“We did and he wasn’t here. Then we found the teacher” a goon replied to his boss.

“And you didn’t wonder why she would let herself be chased through this god forsaken school without my boy?” Eddie couldn’t see the guy behind him but his tone told him he was pissed. He glanced up to see SWAT with their guns trained on the man, his body the only thing blocking the shot.

“Take a step back firefighter” Eddie didn’t budge, pain shot through his head as the gun hit him and he was pulled backwards. 

“Eddie!” Nash shouted. 

“He is ok for now, but if I don’t have my son in my arms now, I will kill him!”


End file.
